GrishhâkThalavedilGesamtschule
by Grishhak
Summary: Tja, ich bin völlig Matsch in der Birne, jetzt hab ich ne Schule für alle rassen MEs gegründet...
1. Default Chapter

Morgen, halb 7 in Mittelerde. In der Grishhâk-und-Thalavedli-Gesamtschule beginnt der Unterricht des ersten Schultages mit einer Rede der wichtigsten Wesen in der Aula. Alle Schüler haben sich bereits eingefunden und warten voller Spannung auf das Kommende. Bereits zu Anfang gibt es einige Komplikationen, da so viele Vertreter der verschiedenen Rassen auf einmal versammelt sind. Es ist den Bereits Anwesenden Lehrkräften nur mit größter Mühe möglich, Ruhe in den Saal zu bringen und die Prügeleien, die an einigen Stellen bereits begonnen haben, Einhalt zu bieten. Endlich ist Ruhe eingekehrt und jeder hat einen Platz gefunden. Das Licht geht aus und 2 grelle Scheinwerfer richten sich auf die Bühne. Der Vorhang hebt sich und dahinter kommen ca. 20 Leute aller Art zum Vorschein. Vor Ihnen steht ein Rednerpult, hinter Welchem eine junge Elbe steht. Sie beginnt zu sprechen:  
  
„Meine lieben Schüler, ich bin Grishhâk Sauroniell, Gründer und Direktor dieser Schule. Auch ist die Schule nach mir benannt. Der andere Namensgeber ist leider unter mysteriösen Umständen verschwunden. Doch das soll uns nicht davon abhalten, diesen Tag so zu gestalten wie wir es vorhatten. Als erstes beginne ich damit, die Schulordnung vorzulesen:  
  
Schulordnung der Grishhâk-und-Thalavedli-Gesamtschule  
  
§1 ALLE Schülerinnen und Schüler, Lehrerinnen und Lehrer sowie Hausmeisterinnen und Hausmeister haben sich an diese Schulordnung zu halten.  
  
§2 ALLE Völker Mittelerdes sind in dieser Schule vertreten. Folglich bestehen auch ALLE Klassen aus Vertretern ALLER Rassen. Keine 2 Angehörige der gleichen Rasse dürfen nebeneinander Sitzen.  
  
§3 Gruppenarbeiten/Partnerarbeiten werden NUR und AUSSCHLIESSLICH in gemischten Gruppen angefertigt.  
  
§4 Es ist bei Strafe verboten, Angehörige anderer Rassen als Frühstück zu missbrauchen. Wer gegen diese Regel verstößt, steht am nächsten morgen auf der Speisekarte der Cafeteria.  
  
§5 ALLE Schülerinnen und Schüler, Lehrerinnen und Lehrer sowie Hausmeisterinnen und Hausmeister sind dazu verpflichtet, sich am gemeinsamen Leben innerhalb und außerhalb der Schule zu beteiligen.  
  
§6 ALLE Schülerinnen und Schüler, Lehrerinnen und Lehrer sowie Hausmeisterinnen und Hausmeister haben dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass sich JEDER an unserer Schule wohlfühlt.  
  
§7 An dieser Schule gibt es KEINE Streitigkeiten. Sollte es doch welche geben, so sind sie alleinige Angelegenheit der Betroffenen sowie der Schulleiterin.  
  
§8 Schule schwänzen zieht für ALLE Schülerinnen und Schüler, Lehrerinnen und Lehrer sowie Hausmeisterinnen und Hausmeister Schulverweis mit sich.  
  
§9 Diese Schulleitung kann NUR vom Schulleiter geändert werden.  
  
Und nun bitte ich alle Anwesenden, sich gemäß §2 zu sortieren." 


	2. 2

Nach einem kurzen Durcheinander gelang es der extra dafür bestellten Armee, dass alle wieder saßen. Die Bilanz dieses Massenumsetzens war folgende:

80 Schwerverletzte

Totalschaden an ca. der Hälfte der Stühle

unzählige Mordversuche

alle saßen richtig.. MOMENT!!

Grishhâks Blick blieb an 2 Elben hängen, die die Anweisungen, die sie gegeben hatte, anscheinend nicht wirklich verstanden hatten. Die Beiden hatten sich einfach kurzerhand auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. Langsam ging die Schulleiterin auf die beiden zu. Alle, die im Weg saßen, ergriffen aufgrund der Aura, die sie umgab, die Flucht. Ihre Stimme war kalt und grausam, als sie zu sprechen anfing:

„Oh, ich muss mich entschuldigen, dass mein Befehl nicht eindeutig genug war. Ich dachte, dass es selbstverständlich wäre, dass ich mit, keine 2 Angehörige der gleichen Rasse nebeneinander' auch meinte, dass sie auch nicht voreinander, hintereinander, übereinander, untereinander oder ineinander sitzen sollten."

Die Beiden sahen sie völlig verschreckt an, bevor sie sich hilfesuchend umblickten. Dass ihre Blicke dabei mehrere mitleidvolle Augenpaare von Uruk-Hais, Orks, Zwergen, Balrogs und Drachen erfassten, förderte ihre Selbstsicherheit nicht gerade.

„Ähäm..." lenkte die junge Elbe die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden wieder auf sich. „Wärt ihr jetzt BITTE so lieb, euch etwas weiter voneinander entfernt zu setzen. Aber vorher nennt ihr mir noch eure Namen!"

„E...e...elrohir und E...e...elladan.."antwortete der eine der Beiden.

„Aha." Sie zog eine Augenbraue bedrohlich in die Höhe. „Und WER ist jetzt welcher?"

Die beiden sahen zuerst Grishhâk, dann sich gegenseitig, dann wieder die inzwischen recht ungeduldig wirkende Grishhâk an. Dann zeigten sie beide gleichzeitig zuerst auf den anderen, nannten dessen Namen, dann zeigten sie auf sich selber und wiederholten ihren eigenen Namen.

Alle, die sich in unmittelbarer Nähe, also im Umkreis von 20 Metern, befanden, gingen in Deckung. Doch es war nicht nötig. Als sie wieder zu sprechen anfing, triefte ihre Stimme nur so von zähflüssigem Zucker:

„Ach so, natürlich! Gut, dass ich das jetzt weiß! Na, dann sehen wir uns nachher doch mal in meinem Büro um noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu klären, meine Freunde! Und nun setzt euch doch bitte der eine dort hinten vor die Tür, der andere dort hinten."

Bei diesen Worten zeigte sie mit dem einen Arm in die eine, mit dem Anderen in die Andere Richtung.

Nach dieser kurzen Unterbrechung ging sie wieder zurück auf die Bühne und setzte ihre Rede fort.


End file.
